I love him but he hurt me
by BenjyLovesCloud
Summary: Zero is a University student married to rich business man Kaname Kuran. Zero is expected to act like a submissive Kuran and he doesnt know how much more of Kaname's abuse he can put up with. Zero finally starts to feel the warmth of love againbut by another man. How will Kaname react? KaZe, Abusive Relationship, Possessive Kaname, Mpreg... Emotional Cheating.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight or Tokio Hotel.**

**Benjy: Heyyyy Omg so I just decided to write this new Vampire Knight fanfiction since The WILL was such a big success and like everyone was asking me to makeanother Kaze fic, so here it is and I hope you llike it.**

**Warnings: Abuse, Rape, Mpreg.**

* * *

Zero sighed as he walked to University. This was the only thing his husband allowed him to do freely was to go to University and get himself educated. At first Kaname refused to let him study as he believed his wife didnt need to get a job as they had enough money. Zero was 16 when he fell in love with charming, handsome, 20 year old Kaname Kuran. When he turned seventeen Kaname asked Kaien for Zero's hand in marriage. Now Zero was nineteen and Kaname was now twenty three years old.

Zero was so happy at first. Kaname was such a gentlemen, sweetheart and so very very romantic.

After a while Kaname started getting possessive and controlling. He didnt allow Zero to go out. He didnt let Zero get a part time job. He would get angry if Zero spoke his mind or questioned his judgement. Zero wasnt allowed to dress how he wanted to and had to replace his piercings with retainers and cover his tattoo's. Zero wasnt allowed to eat certain food, Listen to rock music, or even watch certain movies. He wasnt allowed much privelages and the only hobbies Kaname allowed him to take up was Chess and Cooking. The rest of his time was given to Kaname. Zero wasnt even allowed to use profanity even in pain.

"Zerooo-Niiiii-tama! I havent seen you since like yesterday!" Ichiru cried as he hugged his older twin brother. "Can Kaito and I come by today?"

Zero smiled at his brothers cuteness. Kaname didnt mind when Ichiru and his boyfriend Kaito came over as long as Zero asked for his permission "Not today Ichi, I'm making a nice romantic dinner for Kana"

Ichiru pouted "I hate that you're married. I dont get to see you anymore!"

"You see me everyday Ichi" Zero rolled his eyes. They both studied medicine and they both took the same modules in University.

"Yeah but I miss sleeping in bed with you, now when Kaito sleeps over he kicks in his sleep! And I dont have anyone to stop Chairman from giving me his dramatic speeches and you know how terribly he cooks at home, this past two years have been hell without you, I need to steal you away from Kaname for a while"

Zero laughed "Kaname will have a fit"

Suddenly Ichiru perked up "Nii-sama, our birthday is in two days time, can we go out pretty please, we can go with all our buddies to the movies and dinner"

Zero knew Kaname would say no to this... but maybe if he begged... "Ah Ichiru. Kaname might take me out for our birthday so I'm not sure if I can make it this year" he lied.

Ichiru growled "No, this isnt fair, Kaname cant hog all your time! He's being greedy. Last year was the first time we spent our birthday apart and it was so crappy, this year I want to spend it with you Nii-chan" Ichiru hugged him lovingly.

Zero stifled his sob as he clutched tightly onto the hug. His body trembled a little and Ichiru felt it. "Zero are you crying?"

Zero pulled away and held back his tears "No! Dont be ridiculous Ichiru-Aka! Why would I cry?"

Ichiru punched his arm playfully "Dont call me Ichiru-aka! I'm not a baby anymore."

Zero chuckled as they headed for class. After thehey finished Classes, Zero decided to take a slow cool walk home. Kaname didnt know that Zero walked home and quite frankly Zero was too afraid to tell his husband. Luckily his driver knew how caged up Zero felt so he allowed Zero to walk home and kept it a secret.

Zero greedily sucked on his smoothie straw when suddenly he bumped into someone "Fuck, I'm sorry!" Yup Zero was badass rebel when Kaname wasnt around.

The boy who he bumped into looked at him. He was quite handsome. He had toxic green eyes and light brown hair, and dressed up pretty fancy. Tch. Rich kids.

"Its okay, it was my fault anyway. You dropped your drink, let me buy you a new one" He gently placed his hand on the Kiryuu's hand. Zero blushed deeply.

"No... no.. its fine, Im fine" Zero hastily pulled his hand away. Kaname will go on a rampage if a guy buys him a drink.

The man smiled warmly. Well he wasnt a man, he was still a teenager but much taller and manlier than Zero "Please I insist, I feel horrible, those are Dior jeans right?"

Zero looked down, there was some smoothie that he spilled on his black jeans and too his surprise it was infact Dior Jeans. As much as Kaname spoilt Zero, Zero didnt pay much attention to expensive things and branded products, infact if Kaname allowed him to shop at ordinary department stores he would. "It's really not necessary, I'll wash it as soon as I get home"

The man frowned "Oh but it will never be the same, I feel terrible that you'd have to throw it away. Please let me atleast pay for it"

Yup, this was a rich kid. Gosh why would he throw it away because of a small accident, its nothing a washing machine couldnt fix, its just a smoothie. "No no, uhm I dont like this jeans anyway, you know what? That drink is starting to sound really good"

The man laughed "Okay the smoothie bar is two roads away, by the way, I'm Asahi Amiru" he extended his arm.

Zero smirked "Zero Kuran nice to meet you."

"Kuran, you arent related to the infamous Mr Rido and Mr Haruka Kuran are you?" Asahi was confused because all the Kurans had a distinct trademark look, Dark brown hair, brown eyes and milky skin. They dressed very proffessionally and kept themselves unmarred. Unlike Zero who had pale skin and silver hair along with various piercings and a tattoo.

"I'm married to Haruka-sans son Kaname" Zero blushed and looked at his feet.

"Married? Wow. Thats unfortunate for me then" Asahi laughed as he pushed open the door of the smoothie bar.

Zero blushed even more.

"So how long have you being married to Kuran?" Asked Asahi as the neared a table.

"Uhm since I was seventeen, so about two and a half years now." Zero looked the waiter "Strawberry smoothie thanks"

Asahi looked up to the waiter "My usual thanks." He looked back at Zero "So you're like eighteen-nighteen? You look sixteen."

Zero laughed "You flatter me!"

"No I'm serious, I'm seventeen and you look way younger than me" Asahi smiled "You're very beautiful and youthful"

Zero sweatdropped. Kaname also calls him youthful, Rich guys seem to have a thing for youthful lovers? Not that Asahi wanted to be his lover_ 'Gahhh I'm over thinking things_' "Thank you very much thats kind Mr Amiru"

"Please call me Asahi, everyone calls my dad Mr Amiru." The waiter placed their smoothies down infront of them "So Zero are you finished with school?"

"Yeah I graduated at sixteen, I guess thats why my guardian allowed me to marry so young, now I study at the University of Tokyo." Zero took a long uncivilized sip of his smoothie and glanced at Asahi "What about you?"

Asahi pouted "I'm still in highschool , I'll gaduate this year, is that a Tokio Hotel band?" Asahi pulled Zero's hand gently into his and inspected the wrist band.

"Yeah! I love them!" Sadly Kaname didnt allow him to listen to them so he listened to them when Kaname wasnt around.

"Me too!"

Zero could tell he was going to get along well with this guy.

* * *

Zero slowly walked into the house looking warily around hoping Kaname didnt come back home yet.

"Zero?" Zero turned slowly around to see Kaname sitting crossed legged on the one seater.

"Kana..." he whispered.

The older man leant foward. His eyes narrowed "Where were you my love? I was waiting for you to come home."

Zero held back the trembles that threatened to shiver its way up his body "The limo broke down so Mr. Rian had to call a mechanic, it took quite a while to get fixed"

"Zero, I would believe you if Mr Rian hadnt arrived an hour before you" Kaname growled and grabbed Zero by his wrists "Now you're going to tell me who you were with or I'm going to very very Angry my love"

Zero shook his head furiously as tears leaked down his pink cheeks "I swear I wasnt with anybody Kaname! I just I just took a nice long walk home and I stopped at the smoothie bar because I was thirsty, thats all, I swear"

His husband slammed him against the wall roughed "THEN WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" He yelled.

"I didnt want you to worry Kana, I love you" he lied. He did love Kaname but he wasnt in love with him anymore, the love was lost all the romance was gone, all that was left was violence.

Kaname gently stroked his cheeks "Oh my love, you know I dont allow you to walk among commoners for your own good. I love you so much and I dont want you to get hurt" he then gripped Zero's jaw hard. "I told you, after classes you come straight home! But what did you do Zero?" His eyes hardened.

"Kaname please I just wanted to take a cool walk in town why is it such a big deal?" Zero didnt yell. He asked quietly.

"WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL?" Kaname leaned closer on him "You are my wife! You were given to me! You are supposed to follow through the Kuran way not go galivanting around the fucking city looking like a tramp! Look at you! You put those godforsaken piercings on and parade around town in tight jeans with your tattoo revealed. I told you to wear decent clothes in public! You know full well that Im the only one allowed to look at the shape of your body, look how inappropriate this top is! And it has no Sleeves!"

Kaname wouldnt allow this. Was Zero dressing everyday like this and changing before he got home from work? He couldnt imagine how many guys layed their eyes on his beloved. The body so delectable could only be seen by him. How could Zero do this?

"I like my clothes Kaname. It suits me and looks cool. And and I'm nort a tramp" Tears ran freely down his cheeks. How could his own husband call him a tramp. He dressed up like every other Japanese University student does. Why should he be punished.

"How dare you speak up to me huh! You will go upstairs right now and put a decent Yukata on, the new neighbours invited everyone for dinner" Zero turned to leave when Kaname pulled him back "Dont think your behaviour is going unpunished."

* * *

**Dun Da Nun! Guess who the neighbours are going to be?**

**Im using the usual couples, RidoxHaruka, IchijouxShiki, KaitoxIchiru, KainxAidou, YagarixCross... yup.**

**So any idea's?**

**Do you like it? Do you hate it?**

**Please Review if you want me to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Vampire Knight.**

**Benjy: So I am so glad everyone enjoyed chapter 1. I enjoyed writing it and since I got such a lovely response I decided to update the story quicker. To be honest I have no idea where the story is going, I kinda just write what I dream or imagine in the day, so it kind of goes according to how Im feeling so dont be surprised of theres a major plot twist.**

**Kaname: If you enjoy it them maybe I'll make sweet love to Zero.**

**Zero: Ew bro. Just ew. What does Yuki even see you?**

**Kaname: My smoldering good looks, gentleman charm and money... oh and something about saving her life or something...**

**Headmaster Cross-san: *Cutely grins* We hope you enjoy this chapter ~ *sparkly flowery background* **

* * *

Zero walked down the stairs dressed in cream formal pants, a blue cotton formal long sleeve shirt and a white V-neck pullover to look more casual. He wore white tennis shoes and covered his tattoo and replaced his earrings with retainers.

Kaname drooled. His wife looked a cute innocent golf player. But wait! He clearly instructed Zero to wear a Yukata! "Zero why are you not wearing a Yukata?"

"Well its a casual barbeque dinner right? So I thought maybe I can dress semi-casually and ... and it covers up all my body, so I thought you wouldnt mind... nevermind I'll go change into a Yukata" Zero turned to go back to their room when Kaname pulled him into his arms.

"Oh my beloved. I dont mind. You look very handsome. You dont have to go change, you look decent, just button up your collar and we can go okay?" He kissed along Zero's neck, kissing the tattoo that he disapproved of leaving red love bites on his neck. Luckily the collar would block it.

Zero moaned loudly "Kana~ w...we're g-gonna be late!" He felt Kaname grind into his ass. He could feel his husband had a huge HUGE buldge in his beige dress pants.

Kaname smirked "We have half an hour before dinner" he whispered in his love's ear before biting it gently.

Zero inwardly shivered. God he was so turned on by this. He could feel his cock harden.

"You are right my love, we cant do this now, my shirt will get creased" Kaname pulled away and grabbed a dark purple jersey to pull over his black dress shirt.

Zero's breath was ragged. How can Kaname leave him in such a state? He was so ready to spread his legs right now. Damn his husband was so handsome and such a huge turn on right now. "Kaname, you said... you s-said we still have half an hour before dinner"

"Later my love, in the meantime we can make out" Kaname pulled Zero onto his lap and captured his lips within his. Zero moaned into the kiss "Kana~more please"

*ding dong*

"Hmmm I think thats Kain and Aidou, they decided to stop at ours before we all headed of the Amiru's" Kaname pulled away. "Sieren! Could you get the door and let Akatsuki and Hanabusa in!" He yelled.

"Hai Kaname-sama!" Was all they heard.

'Hmmm where did I hear the name Amiru before?' Zero's eyes widened 'Oh Fuck!'

Kaname hesitantly knocked the door. He felt like this was a bad idea for some reason "Zero keep your head down and speak when spoken to okay my darling?" Kaname kissed his husbands forehead and smiled.

Zero looked down sadly as a tear dripped down his cheek. He felt like a prisoner. He felt Aidou's hand gently tap his comfortingly.

Suddenly the door opened "Hi welcome, I am Mr Amiru and this is my wife Lottie Amiru, you can call her Lottie"

The soft looking lady smiled and bowed slowly before looking down at her feet. Zero gritted his teeth. What kind of man answers for his wife and doesnt give her free will. Kaname did that to him but he was a man, he could take it, for the sake of his marriage, but how can a woman, a mother be held in such a way? Where Zero came from, wives were treated like gold. Poor men treated their wives right but rich men treated their spouses terribly.

"Nice to meet you, I am Mr Kaname Kuran, my husband Zero Kuran" Kaname gave the mans hand a firm shake and Zero smiled slightly and nodded.

"I amm Hanabusa Aidou~ this is my boyfriend Akatsuki Kain!" Aidou yelled cutely and his gorgeous eyes sparkled till Kain shushed his spoilt loud boyfriend.

"Its very nice to meet you, please come in, the rest of neighbours arrived" Mr Amiru gestured for them to enter.

Zero nervously stepped in and as they entered the living room he came face to face with what he new was going to be a disaster.

"Zero! " Asahi grinned and stood up from his seat.

"Ah this is my son Asahi, he is in highschool and will be graduating soon" Mr Amiru introduced "Asahi-kun this is Kuran-sama and his beautiful wife Mr. Zero Kuran"

Asahi shook Kaname's hand which Kaname purposely shook his hand tightly. The teenager grinned and shook his hand just as hard. He then picked up Zero's hand and layed two light kisses on his wrist.

Kaname glared at Asahi. How dare he lay his filthy hands on Zero? This was preposterous! How dare he? "So you two know each other?"

Zero's eyes widened cutely and he tried catching Asahi's eyes to signal him to shut up but he didnt pick up "Yeahhh Zero and I met earlier on this afternoon, I accidently bumped into him and he accidently spilled smoothie on himself which was completely my fault by the way-" 'how dare he use Zero's first name?'

"N-no Asahi-kun it was my fault" Zero laughed and grinned cutely.

"No no Zero! It was mine, and anyway I took him for some smoothies after school to make up, cliche story yeah? But it was fun right Zero-chan?" Asahi gave a charming smile.

Zero blushed deeply and Kaname noticed "Is that so sweetheart?"

Zero looked down and nodded "Yes Kaname" his blush diminished and he looked guilty.

"Oh that's nice baby Im glad you had fun" Kaname gave a fake grin before wrapping his arm around Zero's waist gripping tightly till it bruised.

"Well how about we all sit down, the food is ready!" Lottie smiled.

Throughout the dinner Asahi kept cracking jokes that made everyone laugh and Zero was having the time of his life! Asahi was so sweet and funny and everyone loved him.

"Haha Asahi-kun stop! You're making my stomach hurt!" Zero giggled in his seat.

Asahi grinned "But I like when you laugh, its cute" Suddenly Mr Amiru dropped his fork. He could see what was going on. His son was flirting with Kurans husband! "Son, could you go get me my gun, I hear Kuran-san likes guns" he muttered coldly glaring at his son. What an embarrassment! He didnt want his son to be caught in an affair with Mr Kurans husband! It would be scandalous and all over the news!

Zero nodded "You too Mr. Amiru?"

"Yes ofcourse, I own many antique guns back from The Great World War."

"Wow! Thats fantastic!"

* * *

After dinner and everyone headed home. Kaname pushed his lover inside their house and dismissed Sieren.

"Zero!" He roared angrily. Since when did he marry such a disobedient cheating lover? He thought Zero was better than this.

The younger of the two cowered in fear "Kaname-san... I..."

"You lied to me twice!" Kaname grabbed his lovers arms hard leaving purple finger marks. "I tell you every morning to come straight home! No stops! Yet the one day you walk home, you meet a horny teenager who cant wait to get into your pants!"

Zero sobbed "It was just a smoothie! I swear nothing happened Kaname nothing!"

"Just a smoothie! If you wanted one so badly I wouldve bought one on my way from work! Dont I give you everything you want? Do I not satisfy you enough that you had to go seek company of another man?" Kaname was ballistic. There was no way he could calm down from this.

"No please it wasnt like that , I love you! I would never... Kaname please believe me!" Zero didnt struggle. If he tried to pull away Kaname would get angrier.

"It wasnt like that? He was trying to court you at the dinner table and you were encouraging him! I have never been so embarrassed in my life! My own wife being cheating on me infront of my very eyes! Infront of everyones eyes!" Kaname started laughing darkly as he grippes harder onto the teen. "You know I always laughed when my business partners marriage fell apart, but I always said 'It will never happen to me! My Zero will never betray me because he loves me and I love him with all my heart' but it seems you'd rather have someone else huh?"

"No please you misunderstand I would never-"

"Enough! I'm going to show you what happens when you flaunt your body to men on the street!" He swiftly unzipped his pants and pulled out his thick hard cock and pushed Zero onto his knee's.

"You are going to suck! Hard. You're going to lick it everywhere and swallow!" Zero's eyes widened. Ever since they got married he never had to give Kaname a blowjob, he found it degrading and slutty. They usually went straight to pure hard sex.

"No no Kana please you know I cant please..."

He slapped the ex-hunters face with his leaking cock really hard causing it to leak copious amounts of fluid. "Suck Zero, I havent got all night"

Zero reluctantly leaned foward and gave a virgin lick to the nerve aching head.

"Ah fuck, I wanted to feel your virgin mouth on me since our wedding night" he groaned and gripped his lovers hair urging him to suck on the head.

Zero took the throbbing head in his mouth and sucked hard. Harshly swiping his tongue over the aching leaking slit.

"Ah ah oh so good my love suck more!" Kaname was on cloud nine when Zero took in 5 more inchs.

The nerves on his cock was being brutally assaulted by the harsh suckling on it. His cock was now dark purple.

"Ah my darling ah yes! Fuck! Such a good lover! A perfect wife! Ah" Kaname slammed his cock in watching Zero's saliva slosh around his cock pleasuring him deeply.

Zero pulled off and started lapping the dripping precum of the tip. Kaname pulled of and rubbed his cock on Zero's cheeks leaving a lewd trail of pre cum all over.

Zero latched back hungrily on the head sucking harder and noisier. He looked slutty but he actually just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Ah" Kaname came hard in his mouth, stream after stream painfully yet pleasurably spurted out and Zero drank as much as he could.

Zero pulled off sobbing and disgusted with himself as Kaname tucked himself back in.

"My love dont cry, you did well, you satisfied me you should be happy" he cuddled sobbing Zero in his chest.

"But -hic- I... I... *sob* I didnt want to! You made me..."

"Now now love, I only did it to teach you a lesson" Kaname stroked his cheeks "You are not to see that boy again do you understand?"

Zero nodded "I understand"

"I love you my sweetheart. Now come we must go to bed or you will be late for classes tomorrow "

He gently picked up the sobbing boy and carried him to his room.

* * *

**Benjy: So how was it, I did put warnings for the story so you know...**

**Kaname: When do I get to rape my love?**

**Zero: Gross! I love Yuki dammit! Get this freak show away from me!**

**Kaname: but Zerooo! I want you to marry me and have my babies! *gets pulled away by Shiki and Ichijou***

**Benjy: Please review whilst I write more chapters to piss Zero off..**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Requests

**Hi guys I know some of your'll are worrying about it tuning out to be like the will. It is nothing like the Will. Completely different story line and its all human. Its about Zero's unhappy marriage but there will be a happy ending I promise. Kaname iant the same as he was in the Will. In The Will Kaname never abused Zero but constantly tortured himself for not being good enough. In this fanfiction he is so deeply and utterly inlove with Zero that he cannot find place in his heart to share Zero with anyone but Ichiru. He refuses to think Zero enjoys company if other friends. He wants to be everything for Zero, a Lover, Husband, Friend,Father, Brother and everything else. He wants to be the only person Zero looks at with love in his eyes. He fears that if Zero is exposed too often to the outside world, he fears Zero would leave him and find happiness with other people. He hates the idea of Zero needing anyone but him. Thats why he keeps a tight hold on Zero, so that Zero can depend on him and be loved so much by him that he would never think of leaving him.**- This is quoted from the fic.

**So yeah.**

**Kaname: See I told you guys how much I love him, Zero did you read that?**

**Zero: *stops daydreaming about kissing Yuki* Read what?**

**Benjy: Argh for the love of all that is fangirl-worthy, lets get on with the story!**

* * *

The next day Zero sat quietly as he was driven to school. Kaname had brought breakfast up to bed for him today which was odd yet endearing. Well now he was being forced to give up one of his only friends that wasnt loyal to Kaname. He wasnt a loner he had friends. Aidou, Kain, Ichijou, Shiki, Ruka, Seiren, Maria even Sara (Kaname's ex wife) were all very close to him but in the end of the day they were all loyal to Kaname. The only proper friend he could have was Asahi.

The door of the limo opened and Zero stepped out only to be tackled by Ichiru "Nii-san! Nii-san tomorrow is our birthday ~" he sang cutely.

"Oomph! Kaito get your boyfriend of of me!- ah Ichiru, if you dont get of me Im going to drop you!" Zero growled.

Ichiru pouted "But big brother! Its our birthday tomorrow! Kissu Kissu!"

"I'm not going to Kiss you Ichi, we arent five anymore!" Zero glared at Kaito "Can you get him of me?"

Kaito smirked "You know, I think twins kissing is so hot!"

"You've seen us kiss before" Zero rolled he eyes as he pointed it out.

"Yes but I can never get enough" he laughed.

Zero sighed and gave Ichiru a quick peck but Ichi wrapped his arms around his brothers neck and deepened the kiss moaning loudly into his mouth while Kaito filmed them. Ichiru started leaving love bites all over. "Ah Ichiru stop we're no more kids anymore! We cant do this, Kaname will get angryyyyyy"

"No he wont! When he married you he knew he had to share you! You're my twin! You're my Nii-sama before his husband!" Ichiru pulled away and hugged him. As they trailed off to class.

On his way to the limo he bumped into Asahi. "Zero-chan! How are you, I finished school early and decided to pop by to see you!" He gave Zero a tight hug leaving Zero uncomfortable.

"Ah Amiru-san thats very kind of you but I must be heading home now, I need to cook" Zero pushed out of the hug.

Asahi frowned, what was wrong with Zero? "I told you to call me Asahi... and besides theres still enough time for a walk and a little chat before dinner yeah?"

"I really have to go Asahi-san, my husband might leave early from work and be expecting me." He tried avoiding eye contact but it was impossible, Asahi had very beautiful eyes 'Bad Zero, you have a handsome husband!'

"Please Zero, you left so abruptly yesterday and I never got to talk much to you" he lifted Zero's chin and looked at him lovingly.

"Ah okay, uhm you can drive with me till the bus stop okay?"

Asahi nodded and helped Zero into the limo before jumping in himself.

The silvernette ran his fingers through his hair when Asahi noticed it "Zero your wrists! Who did that to you?"

"Huh whuu?" He looked down to his wrists only to see purple bruising "Ah no one, its just a bruise"

"Did Kuran-san do this to you?" Asahi gently picked both hands up.

"Ah no Asahi-san, Kana will never hurt me, I was wearing these bangles that were too tight for me, so I took it off and it left this bruising" Zero lied. He had to. He couldnt embarass his husband. The family name. If word got out it would be all over the news channels.

"Zero are you telling me the truth?" He murmered against the bruised wrists while gently kissing it "I'd hate to see you get hurt, I care too much to let that happen"

Zero pulled his hands away "Driver Stop!" He turned to look at Asahi "Here's the bus stop"

Asahi nodded and jumped out the vehicle "I hope to see you again Zero"

"Zero-sama?" Asked Rian as he drove Zero to the Kuran Manor.

"Hai Mr. Rian?"

"I believe that if this Asahi-san is a good man, you should leave and be happy"

"Ah Rian-san! It's nothing like that I swear! I would never- I love Kaname!" He gasped.

"Forgive me for my bold statement Zero-sama, all I'm saying is sometimes the person you love isnt always the person who can make you happy"

Zero laughed "Rian-san, Kaname-sama makes me very happy, thats why I married him" he looked down sadly as they entered the manor.

Zero quickly ran to his room and pulled on a white Yukata and removed his earrings before preparing dinner.

He quickly set the dinner table and lit the candles before sitting on a nearby sofa awaiting his husband.

He noticed a limo pulled in the driveway and he took a deep breath before heading towards the door.

Kaname opened the door only to be greeted by his lovely wife in a silky white Yukata. "Welcome home Kaname-sama" he greeted as he helped his husband out of his coat.

"Ah thank you my love" Kaname leaned down. Cupped Zero's cheeks before dipping down into a searing kiss.

Zero moaned and pulled away "I made dinner"

Kaname caught sight of the love bites on Zero's neck. He growled. Zero dared to cheat on him? "Zero! Explain" he gestured towards his neck.

Zero laughed and gave a gentle smile "Ichiru was being a spoilt greedy little brother"

The older Kuran visibly calmed down. The twins were always close so he was use to this. "So whats for dinner?"

Zero grinned "Wait and see"

* * *

After dinner Zero and Kaname sat on the living room couch in absolute silence but Zero got off and kneeled on the ground infront of Kaname. He took a deep breath. 'I can do this'

"Kaname, tomorrow is my birthday and I have a request to make" He picked up Kaname's hands and layed his forehead to it.

"What is it my love, I will give you anything you desire" Kaname gently patted his lovers head as Zero layed his head on his husbands lap.

It was true, Kaname would give Zero anything he wanted. He was so deeply and utterly inlove with Zero that he cannot find any place in his heart to share him with anyone but Ichiru. He refuses to believe that Zsro enjoys the company of his other friends. He wants to be everything fro Zero. A lover, a husband, a friend, a father, a brother and everything else. He wants to be the only one Zero looks at with love in his eyes. He fears that if Zero is exposed to the outside world too often, he fears that Zero will find happiness with other people. He hates the idea of Zero needing anyone but him. Thats why he kept such a tight hold on Zero. So that Zero can be dependant on him and loved so much that he would never think of leaving him.

"I was wondering if I could please go out for a couple hours with Ichiru and a few friends..."

* * *

**Shit what's Kaname going to say?**

**Kaname: I love this fiction, but not as much as I love Zero ofcourse. *grins cutely and hugs a Zero plushie***

**Zero: *finally gets to make-out with Yuki***

**Kaname: *heart breaks* **

**Benjy: *sigh* please review to help mend Kaname's broken heart. Poor Kaname.**


	4. Chapter 4: More Lies

**So this is just kinda like a quick chapter.**

**Alejandro from Devious Maids died and I am still mourning his death.**

**Why oh why do they kill hot men?**

**Kaname: Oh fuck it, that guy isnt even nearly as hot as me, right Zero-chan? *sparkles happily and eargerly awaits a response***

**Zero: *pulls out his earphones* Whuuu?**

**Kaname: *sulks* author-san... Kill me...**

**Benjy: Stop being a baby Kaname and lets get on with this.**

* * *

"Zero..."

"Please Kaname just for a couple of hours, and I'll come straight home! I swear. Just a movie!" Zero pleaded on his knee's as he nuzzled and kissed at his husbands hands.

"But I wanted to take you out somewhere really special my love" Kaname ran his fingers through his hair. His heart started to break. Did Zero not want to spend time with him? It was Zero's birthday so why doesnt he want to spend it with his husband?

"I know, I know Kaname but just for a couple hours I swear 4 hours at most" he begged.

Kaname sighed and gave a cold look "I already make plans and reservations" dammit I should just chain Zero up and keep him on lock down. He lusts after too much freedom.

"Please please my love, I beg of you. I need this! Please I will be officially 19, it is the last year I would ever be called a teenager, pleasssssse" he whined and nuzzled Kaname's hands.

After about five minutes of silence "a few hours only"

Zero's eyes widened and lit up like bright stars on a dark night "Realllly? Thank you so much! I love you *kiss* I love you, I love you I love you!" He chanted happily.

"But no drinking or partying and you be back by 9:30pm okay?" Kaname's heart broke when he saw how happy Zero was to spend a few hours with his friends. Zero was never this excited when they went out.

"Yes yes, just a movie and maybe dinner and I will come straight home" Zero boldly hugged Kaname as he was pulled into his husbands lap.

"I love you" Kaname whispered.

"Laav yew too Kana~" he blushed and stuck his head in Kaname's chest.

* * *

"Hey Ichiru, Kaito, guess what"

"What?" They asked simuletaneously as they ate their distasteful lunch that the chairman had made.

Zero opened a duffel bag and pulled out extra lunch and tossed it at them "We're going out today!" He grinned.

"Yayyy! Zero-nii! We can dress up identical and take Selfies!" Ichiru laughed. He was one of those social people who everyone loved.

"Uh no, Ichiru lets not get ahead of our selves okay bro?" Asked Zero as he flipped open a couple of textbooks to study before class.

"Okay" Ichiru sighed and stayed quiet.

The older twin raised an eyebrow and looked at Kaito "Why is my doppleganger being so quiet today?"

"I didnt give him his birthday gift yet because I wanted to gift you guys together later, so he's angry till I give the gift" Kaito shrugged and bit on Zero's sandwich.

Zero shrugged. After classes Zero noticed Asahi standing outside his University smoking and waiting for him "Shit!"

"Something Wrong?" Asked Ichiru.

Zero looked up and nodded in a certain direction, puckering his lips and pointed at Asahi "See that guy over there?" His twin nodded "He's my neighbour and Kaname doesnt like him too much, says I should stay away from him. He waits to walk with me everyday and I'm scared to be around him incase Kaname finds out"

"Kaname is wayyy to possessive of you really, I outta kick his royal ass!" Ichiru muttered.

Zero laughed "Kaito is also possessive of you"

"Yes, but he isnt greedy, he knows where I draw the line!"

"Zerooo!" A voice yelled.

"Shit he saw us!" Zero smiled and waved at Asahi pretending he hadnt noticed him as Asahi walks towards them. "Just smile and wave Ichi, smile and wave"

Asahi finally reached them "Am I dreaming? I see two angels now!"

Ichiru smirked "I'm his clone, Ichiru, nice to meet you, Zero was just telling me about you, his new friend" Ichiru grabbed Zero's hands possessively "but dont get too comfortable, he is mine"

"I'm Kaito, Ichiru's boyfriend, nice to meet you" Kaito gave him a firm handshake.

"I'm Asahi Amiru, I'm having a party later, and I thought I'd ask Zero to come over, but you should all come" He gave a brilliant smile.

"I- I cant make it, Kaname doesnt go to wild parties, he says he is too old" Zero shrugged.

"Zerooo this is perfect! We can celebrate our birthday at a crazy party!" Ichiru was such a squealing fangirl at times.

"It's your birthday?" Asahi asked "Fuck, I never got you a present, shit, I gotta go, I'll see you guys at my party like 6pm!" He quickly dashed to his car and left.

"He likes you, I dont think Kaname-nii likes that" the younger twin simply stated.

Zero blushed "Whatever, I'm going to spend the rest of the day with Kaname till 7, See you fuckers then" Zero then left quickly.

* * *

"Kaname you home?" Asked Zero.

Suddenly he was tackled into a hug "Ofcourse I am home my love! It's your birthday!" Kaname kissed him gently. "Come, I baked you a cake"

"You baked? I'm a bit worried!" Zero joked.

His husband mock gasped and gave a hurt look "I can bake!"

He led Zero to the living room where there was a small round chocolate cake with strawberries and the table was surrounded with presents. 'Why am I not surprised, he bought me a lot of gifts last year'

"Blow your candles my love and make a wish" Zero blushed and blew out his candles. He didnt believe wishes came true.

"Zero Im sorry this is nothing special, I was planning to take you to Paris for dinner, where we had our honeymoon but you wanted to go out with your friends, if I had more time I couldve made your birthday more special my love" he whispered sadly.

Zero laughed. Last year Kaname blindfolded him and when he removed the blindfold, Zero found himself on a private yacht outside mauritius. "I love this Kaname, I love just spending time alone in our home on such a beautiful day. You're usually at the company so I love this, Thank you, and thanks for baking me a cake."

Zero kissed him. God his husband could bake, he was so hot for him right now. "Mnnnm" Kaname pulled away "You havent tried my delicious cake"

Zero laughed and cut a bit size piece and held it to Kaname's mouth "Its your birthday, I should feed you."

He shook his head "But you're my husband, I always put you first before me, thats what a good spouse does"

Kaname smirked and then opened his mouth licking Zero's fingers as the slightly burned chocolate cake touched his mouth. He frowned. "It's horrible"

Zero rolled his eyes and broke a piece for himself "I'm sure its not that bad" he popped the piece in his mouth and cringed slightly. It tasted good, but the outside was slightly burned. But Zero didnt mind, he knew Kaname tried his hardest.

Kaname sat down, hands clutching his head "I-I... I ruined it, I practised all week and I couldnt make a stupid cake, Im so pathetic"

"No no baby, its good really, you just left it in the oven for a bit too long, but the inside it soft and delicious!" Zero ran to the kitchen and gasped. It was the biggest mess ever! Twelve maids were cleaning up the mess. Twelve! He chuckled 'poor Kaname'. He grabbed a frying pan hanging from the ceiling and ran back to Kaname who was still sulking on the sofa.

"See here" Zero took the pan and bashed the cake repeatedly until the cake was smashed revealing the soft baked cake inside. He took a spoonful and handed it go Kaname "Taste, its good"

Kaname sadly accepted it "Its alright I guess..."

Zero laughed "Thank you for the cake" he crawled on Kaname's lap and kissed him.

Kaname grabbed the back of his neck and deepened the kiss shoving his tongue in the warm mouth. He slid his hands up Zero's shirt and played with his soft nipples. Zero groaned "Ahhh Kaname soo good" he moaned into the kiss and he could swear he felt Kaname smirking. Zero grinded into the hard buldge pressing onto his clothed butt.

Kaname smirked and pulled away from the kiss. He thrusted onto Zero's but causing him to moan like a bitch in heat "Kana~ more"

"Actually, I have something special planned for tonight so I can wait till you come back from the movies"

'Shit! He cant tell Kaname about the party...'"Hai Kaname, I'll see u after the Movies then."

* * *

**Benjy: Well I guess its going to be one lie after another, but Kaname will freak if he goes to that party.**

**Kaame: Noooo Zero dont go to that party!**

**Zero: Baka! *hits Kaname's head* it's just a story! It isnt real.**

**Kaname: *sobs* I thought you were going to leave me and go. *hugs Zero tightly***

**Cross-san: Please Review. *glitters and sparkles with a cute flowery background***


	5. Chapter 5: Party

**So here is it is. The Party.**

**Zero is not cheating on Kaname, he is just feeling caged up. So when Asahi flirts he doesnt really notice it, he is just excited about freedom or awkward because Kaname doesnt like Asahi. He thinks Asahi is a cool guy, but he hasnt fallen for him. Yet.**

**Kaname: I am so angry with my Zero! *stomps foot childishly***

**Zero: *munches on a potatoe chip* get over it.**

**Kaname: A-Author-san... Zero-chan is so cruel...**

**Zero: *throws shoe* dont call me Zero-chan!**

* * *

Zero sighed as he pulled of his hoodie to reveal a loose sleeveless black vest. He gently slid in all his piercings.

"You ready Zero?" Asked Kaito as he hugged Ichiru.

Zero nodded. This was his last year as a teenager and he was going to live his life. "Lets do this" they entered into the backyard of the Amiru's only to see wild teenagers dancing sluttily and making out to the beat of the booming music.

Asahi suddenly caught sight of the breathtaking Zero "Im glad you guys made it!"

Ichiru grinned "We are glad we could come, this music rocks" Ichiru yelled partially deaf from the music. Ichiru grabbed Kaito and pulled him away to dance.

Zero looked awkward at his feet. The younger man lifted his chin "You look breathtaking Zero, as always"

He blushed and looked away "Ah Thank you, thats very kind"

"Do you want a drink Zero, some tequila perhaps?" Asked Asahi.

His eyes widened "No! No! Kaname doesnt allow me to drink or smoke"

"But you're nineteen, you were legal to drink since you turned eighteen."

"Yes yes but its disgraceful as his spouse to get drunk" Zero sighed.

Asahi grinned "One drink wont hurt babe, come just a shot of tequila for your birthday and then one dance"

The silverette sighed. He guess one wont hurt "Okay I guess its fine"

He was lead through a crowd of teens to the bar which was full drinking competitions and horny teenagers dancing on table tops. Zero noticed Ichiru and Kaito making out by the bar. They looked like they were going to screw on the table.

Suddenly he noticed Asahi removing his shirt "What are you doing?" He yelled over the music.

Asahi grinned "Birthday Shots! Bartender!" He yelled as he lay on the bar.

Zero was still confused until he saw the bartender pour some salt and rub some lemon on Asahi's abs and chest. He gasped "No Asahi... no no no!"

"Comeon its your birthday live a little!, everyone this is Zero and its his birthday, dont you guys think he should have a birthday shot?" Asked Asahi to a loud crowd.

The crowd cheered yelling random "Do it!" And "Take the shot!"

Zero nervously stepped towards Asahi, god if Kaname found out he would be dead. X_x like no exceptions. He blushed cutely "I... I cant do this, Ichiru you do it!" Zero yelled at his twin.

Ichiru smiled "We'll both do it, Bartender, two shots of tequila!"

The bartender swiftly poured the shots and placed both to stand on Asahi's lumpy crotch causing Kaito to growl a bit that his boyfriend was going near another mans crotch. But what the hell, its his birthday.

Zero and Ichiru hovered above Asahi's laying down body and shyly licked the salt and lemon from his chest down to his stomach before leaning over his crotch, taking the shot glass in their mouths and tipping their heads back feeling the burning liquid go down their throat.

"Wooooooooh!" Ichiru and Zero yelled with the crowd. Asahi chuckled and pulled his shirt back on. He downed a nearby glass of vodka and grinned at Zero "You wanna dance?"

Zero nodded as the alcohol numbed his brain a little. He downed a couple more tequila shots before heading of to dance.

* * *

Kaname paced around the bedroom. It was 9:32 and he specifically told Zero to be home by 9:30. Where was he?

An hour later and Zero was not home? He tried calling but Zero wasnt answering! He was so worried! He called up Kaien, Yagari, Aido, Shiki, Kain, Ichijou and everyone and they all told him that Zero's probably just having a late dinner with friends.

He called again "Zero" he growled "Im losing my patience, come home immediately when you get this message."

Again "Zero my love, have you forget about my surprise for you?"

Again "Zero please... please come home"

He sighed as he sat quietly on his silk covered bed. He removed his silk shirt and ripped jeans. He thought Zero would like it if he dressed like a punk for a day. He fell on his bed and looked at the ceiling. It was beautiful. There was starry lights that looked like the distant night sky. The candles placed around the room were half way finished. The music in the background now infuriated him. How could Zero do this? All he wanted was a nice romantic dinner and a hot romantic love-making session.

* * *

"So you enjoying the party?" Asked Asahi as he gently kissed Zero's ear. _Did he just kiss my ear? Nahh I must be imagining shit, too much too drink._

Zero nodded drunkly "Ahhh Asahi-kun, this is a very nice party, best *hic* birthday everrr!" He hugged him and buried his face in the younger teens neck. "Kana~ is probably *hic* waitin' for mehh...I should goooo~ now" he giggled.

"No no, lets go dance" Asahi was a wild party animal and 10:45 was wayyyy to early to leave.

"But my husband~"

"-can wait, jeez Zero, you see his snobby face everyday, just relax and come with me, I want to give you something"

He pulled Zero into a quiet secluded area. He pulled out a tiny black velvet box and tossed it at Zero "Catch"

Despite his drunkness Zero managed to catch the box. It was the type of box that usually had a ring in it_.PleaseDearGodLetItNotBe._

He opened it to revealed a pair diamond cresent shaped earrings. "Wow this is so freaking cool"

Asahi laughed "I wanted to get more earrings but Im sure all your ear piercings mean something, so atleast use one... to represent me..."

Zero grinned and pulled out the spear shapped ring from the middle of his left ear and replaced it with one cresent earring. "Thanks I love it Asahi-kun"

"I love this beautiful smile Zero" he murmured as he gently cupped the older teens face.

Zero blushed and looked away "Ahhh Asahi-kun, you shouldnt say such things... one would think..."

Asahi laughed "Am I not allowed to compliment a beautiful person?"

Zero looked up "I..."

Suddenly Zero finally heard his phone ring. He pulled away and grabbed his phone. 36 missed calls. 22 voice messages. 40 texts.

"Ahhh Asahi-kun I have to go now" his drunkness slowly ebbed away.

Asahi sighed "Okay I'll see you tomorrow angel" as Zero ran to find Ichiru and Kaito.

They quickly ran across the street "Zero will you be okay?" Asked Kaito.

"Well Kaname will be mad at me..." he whispered.

"Should we come with you?" Asked Ichiru.

Zero huffed and shook his head and gave Ichiru a sloppy kiss on the lips "Go home"

He stepped up to the front porch and pulled out his keys from his pocket. Suddenly the door creaked open.

"You back so soon my love... how was your night?"

* * *

**Kaname: *looks down at the ground* he kissed your cute ear...**

**Zero: How can an ear be cute?**

**Kaname: *growl* everything about you is cute! I am going to burn him alive!**

**Benjy: Hey nobody touches Asahi!**

**Yagari: *stern glance* Review or I will hunt you down!.**


	6. Chapter 6: Orders

**Benjy: So I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I'm working on another fic.**

**Kaname: You deserve to die.**

**Benjy:*shows the middle finger***

**Zero: Hey only I get to show him the finger!**

**Warnings: RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, RAPE, PAIN, HURT/COMFORT, RAPE. SEX, LEMON.**

**I WARNED YOU.**

* * *

Zero timidly walked behind his husband into the mansion. He could tell that Kaname was angry but keeping calm. His head was still spinning a bit and he felt bile crawl up his throat. Out of fear he quickly swallowed. "Ahh Kaname-sama?" Kaname swiftly grabbed his arm and pushed him into the living room.

Kaname growled. Oh he was beyond furious. He was absolutely livid! "Where. Were. You?"

Zero winced. He'd seen Kaname this angry when he had stayed over at his friends house after studying "I-I was at the cinema my love, then we went to catch some dinner and Yuki and Ruka-san wanted to try out that new italian restaurant just outside the city, so it was a one hour drive."

Kaname raised an eyebrow. "And you smelling of liquor, dressed like an absolute harlot has nothing to do with that barbaric party across the road?" He grabbed Zero's chin.

"I... I went..."

Slap. Zero felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. "I told you! I told you to stay away from that boy! You lied to me! You dress like a tramp and shame or family name by dancing with other men at a ridiculous teenage party like a whore! Smoking! Drinking! How dare you allow liquor to touch your lips? Knowing full well that we do not allow alcohol in our home! Kaien didnt raise you to be a stupid drunk like those broke commoners hanging around street corners. I can barely look at you. My own wife. Dressing like this! Acting like this! If the media finds out... our family honour Zero! You are so selfish! You dont think about the rest of the Kurans? Why must you keep disappointing me huh?! You dont listen to me Zero! Your disobedience is dispicable! You are suppose to stand as an honourable Kuran wife! This insolence cannot be tolerated!" He slammed Zero against the wall.

The teenager closed his eyes and blinked tears. He confessed "I'm so sorry Kaname... I'm sorry please please forgive me. I am the most horrible husband ever. I should've listened to you. I was selfish and only thought of myself. I am so sorry my husband" he sobbed. He choked on most of his words. His throat was dry and hurt to speak. He could barely see through his bleary eyes. He didnt do anything wrong. It was just a party. All teens go to parties. Kaname use to go to parties as a teen. Why couldnt he? He never cheated on Kaname. He never ever even so much as thought about another person since he met Kaname. Yet his husband never trusted him. Kaname was like a strict parent and it pissed Zero off. He felt like a caged bird in this big house. He wasnt allowed to do anything his friends could, but he loved his husband and he didnt want to fight with him.

Kaname almost felt sorry. Almost. "Go have a bath and brush your teeth and get that disgusting smell of liquor of you!"

That was it? Kaname wasnt going to shout him more? Hurt him? This is probably the worst thing he ever did. He bowed slightly and left to bath.

* * *

He grinned thats what he needed. A nice fresh bath. He dried his hair with a towel. He entered the main room. Even though they had an bathroom connected to their room. Zero used another bathroom to hide some personal stuff, like extra piercing retainers. Extra bandages and the bathroom closet had some cool ripped teen clothing. He knew Kaname never used the bathroom on the fourth corridor because as a child he thought it was haunted. Funny story. So Zero used it to his advantage.

He entered the bedroom to see blown out candles. Purple and Blue Rose petals on the floor and bed. Comfortable pillows stuffed on the bed. It was beautiful. It usually would seem cliche but it didnt look cliche. It wasnt cheesy romance. It was different... special. Kaname was on the bed with his knee's to his chest.

Zero looked around in awe. "Do you like it Zero? I did this for you my love. We were suppose to have a wonderful night." Kaname stared up at him with blank eyes "I was suppose to make love to you. Give you all I had. Pleasure you only. Tonight was suppose to be only about you. I wanted to make love with my wife traditionally. I wanted to show you how much I love you"

Zero knelt next to him and sobbed. He felt guilty. Kaname was a good man in general and a good husband. He supported Zero and he did everything for Zero. He lived for wanted to keep his wife happy. Everyday he told Zero how much he loved him. He never wanted Zero to work a day in his life. Even though Zero cooks everyday and helps clean, Kaname hired twenty maids to help Zero clean.

"But you show me how much you love me everyday Kaname... You married me and you take care of me, support me, provide for me. You care about my wellbeing. You provide me with a good education. You hold me when I cry and you treasure my body more than I do. For this I am eternally yours my love. You needn't prove anything. I am ungrateful and rude and I dont know why you love me. I always dissappoint you and I am selfish and... I am so sorry Koibito" Zero furiously wiped his tears. Kaname did everything for him. How can he constantly betray his trust.

Kaname looked at him angrily "I love you Zero, alot. I just can not understand this... this behaviour is just not tolerable! What is it you want? Do I not give you everything your heart desires? Huh? Do you want a new phone? A car? Must I buy us a bigger house? Do you want a bigger allowance? Because you know baby I will give you anything... anything you want! So why do you need other people to entertain you?"

Zero flinched at his tone "Its not about money, Kaname, you give me too much... nevermind, I'm so sorry, let me make this up to you" he leaned foward and kissed Kaname shyly.

Kaname growled and flipped Zero onto the soft cushiony bed. "Z-Zero, my little love , Im going to fuck you really hard tonight" He sucked harshly at the skin of the young boys neck leaving dark purplish-blue lovebites.

"Ahhh Kana~" He threw his head back as Kaname ripped open his vest revealing his cute pink nipples. Zero blushed shyly. He was still self conscious even after two years of marriage. While he had the soft feminine body of a thin 17 year old boy, Kaname's body was more harder, leaner, taller, muscular. Like a real man.

"God you are mine Zero!" Kaname roughly kissed him and nipped his lower lip "No man will touch you the way I do! No man will hold you the way I do..." kiss "No man will love you the way I do"

He swiftly unbuttoned both their jeans. He kissed around Zero's navel and smirked when he caught sight of his lovers cute hairless erection. "Sit up!"

Zero stared confused and slowly sat up. The alcohol and drugs coursed through his veins. Ready to spread himself. "Kaname-"

Kaname harshly smacked his bottom "I tell you!" He growled "I tell you time and time again, dont speak unless asked"

He roughly grabbed the younger boys thigh and trailed his finger up the pale flesh reaching the tiny pink hole which he hadnt had the chance of seeing for two whole days.

The silverhead was terrified. Kaname had been rough before but just for fun foreplay... this... this was like the other day when he made him... Zero could still feel it in his mouth.

Kaname smirked and roughly shoved two fingers in the dry hole. "Ah Kaname it hurts! Please! Please! Stop! Why are you hurting me?" He cried and tried pulling himself away.

He heard soft dark chuckles from the man before him as he felt the fingers thrust harshly into his tight enterance. He felt scared. It hurt so bad. Kaname had always prepped him well enough and was always gentle when he came to Zero's body. He felt the skin around his entrance tear as another finger was shoved into him "Kana! Please stop! It hurts! Please I'm sorrryyy! Please!" He pleaded as tears dripped down his wet red cheeks.

"This is for your insolence! Dont cry! I am teaching you a lesson!" Kaname growled and pulled his fingers out.

Kaname revealed his thick hard pulsing flesh that slapped Zero's thigh with a loud wet smack and left a lewd trail of precum as it trailed to his hole. Without mercy the Kuran slammed his cock in the tight dry hole.

"AHHHH! AH! OH GOD KANAME! AHHHHHH PLEASE!" He screamed bloody murder. His chest was wet from his tears and his baby cheeks almost 'soaked' with it. It hurt so badly. "Please. Please stop! It Hurts!" He sobbed.

Kaname growled and pulled out "Stop crying" he mumbled as he grabbed some nearby lube and lathered his throbbing cock with it generous amount before slowly sliding back into Zero.

It eased the pain but Zero continued sobbing softly as Kaname thrust gently into him. "Ahhhh"

"Zero I love you" Kaname groaned as he slammed his hard pulsing cock against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ah please, oh oh oh ahhhh" Zero sobbed and cried as unwanted pleasure coursed through him.

He pushed Zero down as he pounded him hard and fast. The teenager could barely see and his young body trembled and quaked with pleasure as the hard rod rammed into him.

"Say you love me Zero" Kaname grunted and rammed harder pleasuring Zero like never before.

The younger mans body trembled as he splattered eight strong ropes of cum. His body ached and he fell flat on the bed exhausted.

Kaname continued thrusting "Zero..." he warned "Tell me!" He rammed harder into the tired body until Zero felt himself grow hard again.

"Ah ah oh ah Kana~ I Ahhhh" he thrusted harder. No mercy.

"I L-love yewwwww ahhhh" Zero felt himself spill again as Kaname filled him with hot spurts of cum. He collapsed on the bed with an oomph.

"Kana-"

"Shussshhhh my love, just relax" Kaname left and returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Gently he wiped the cum, drool amd blood of Zero's body. "It seems I was too rough, I'm sorry I let my anger get to me"

The silverette wiped his tears "It hurt.." even though it felt good at the end but the beginning was torture.

"I'm sorry my love, but I hope you've learnt your lesson?" He asked as he caressed Zero's back.

Zero rubbed his red puffy eyes "Yes my husband" he nodded and looked down sadly "I will not do such a thing again"

"Good" Kaname sweetly kissed Zero's forehead and laid next to him.

* * *

"Bae! Wake Up!"

Zero groaned and opened his eyes to see Ichiru sitting onto his tummy "Ahhh Ichi, Im trying to sleep! And stop calling me bae, you sound like a stupid teenage girl!"

Kaname groaned "How did you get in?"

"Kaname-nii!" Ichiru hugged the naked man "With my keys ofcourse" he rolled his eyes and jingled his set of keys infront of them.

Zero sighed "We need to change our locks again" suddenly he realized he was naked "Ichiru! Get out We're naked!"

His twin rolled his eyes "Not like I havent seen you naked before! And Kaname-nii, damnnnn you are huge!"

Kaname smirked proudly and spread his legs wider.

Zero gasped and covered his husband with a blanket "Have you no shame?"

He laughed and kissed Zero "I'm late for work. Have breakfast without me okay?" He stood up and left to bath.

"Ichiru meet me on the first floor, I'm going to have a shower, then I'll make breakfast"

Ichiru stuck his tongue out in distate as he left the room "Thank god, Chairman and Yuki made oversweet burnt Pancakes today ugh"

* * *

**Benjy: And thats a wrap! Cut!**

**Kaname: I raped Zero-chan? Oh my Love please forgive me! *glomps Zero***

**Zero: get off me! It's just a fanfiction jeez *pushes Kaname Off* And why am I the girl in this stupid shipping?**

**Benjy: because Matsuri Hino designed Kaname to be more dominant! And because I said so.**

**Benjy: btw I'm working on a Game of Throne fic. Prince Oberyn/Bran Stark. What do you think?**

**Review.**


End file.
